Kaen Megami
by LadyChronos
Summary: The Echizen family had a secret that most people didn't know about. They were actually a family of elemental Gods! Being Gods themselves, they encountered enemies and fought against them. FemRyo. Adopted from Hikari Tsukishi. Pairings still unknown..
1. Chapter 00: Introduction

A/N: Before reading the introduction below, I want you to know that I adopted this story from _Hikari Tsukishi_'s **Elements of the Earth**. So the plot is not mine, it is hers.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor wish to own Prince of Tennis, as if I own it, I cannot make it as breath-taking as Takeshi Konomi. *winks*

* * *

**Introduction: **_**Gods of the Elements**_

Earth, a very beautiful planet to live in. There are four elements in the Earth – _air, water, fire and earth_. Unknown to most people, four Gods reside in this blue planet, and they have the power to control those elements. They can transform into humans and possibly other things too. Moreover, they are immortal. The first two Gods, God of Earth and Goddess of Air, fell in love with each other and made a family, having two children of their own. The two children are also Gods. The oldest child is the God of Water, while the youngest child is the Goddess of Fire. This family is known as the Echizen family.

The God of Earth, Echizen Nanjirou, has short spiky brown hair and dull brown eyes. He can make rocks to move, shake the ground, make volcanoes to erupt and even can make the Earth itself to crumble. He is the patriarch of the Echizen family. His prestige in tennis is known practically by all tennis fans in the whole wide world, and it's because of his love to tennis that made his children to play tennis and eventually love the sport. He is the best tennis player of the family. During the twentieth century, he transformed to a junior high school student and tried to attend Seishun Gakuen, a popular school for its tennis club back then. After one year or so, he quitted school and transformed back to his normal self. He, then, joined the US Open 8 years later and almost achieved the Grand Slam title before he retired abruptly. His body stopped maturing when he was thirty years old. He fell in love with Rinko and married with her 2 years after his retirement.

The Goddess of Air, Echizen Rinko (maiden name Takeuchi), has brunette hair and hazel golden eyes. She can control air every time she wants. She can blow even a heavy piece of metal with a simple sneeze and make whirlwinds when she runs. She can play tennis, but she doesn't play it as often as her husband and her children. Her body, like Nanjirou, stopped maturing when she was thirty years old. She has a job as a lawyer and is the second commander of the Echizen family, first being Nanjirou. She fell in love with Nanjirou when she was still active in playing tennis and married with him.

The God of Water, Echizen Ryoga, has black hair with greenish tints on it, along with Nanjirou's dull brown eyes. He can control water easily and do anything to it. He even can heal himself using water when he is injured and create a tsunami if he wants to. He is the only son of Nanjirou and Rinko and also is the eldest child. He likes to play tennis even though he is not as good as his father, and Ryoma can beat him sometimes, putting him in par with her sister. He is 24 years old but has an 18-years-old teenager body as his body stopped maturing earlier than both Nanjirou and Rinko. He is very protective of Ryoma is a bit of a pervert, obviously being rubbed off from Nanjirou's perverted fetish.

The Goddess of Fire, Echizen Ryoma, has black hair with greenish tints like her older brother, but has her mother's eyes, hazel golden. She can control fire very easily without anything being burnt and can make fire to go out from her body. She transformed herself into a 12-years-old child to join Seishun Gakuen and crossdresses as a boy. She also plays tennis and is currently a tennis regular on the Seigaku's Boys Tennis Team. She won four tennis junior tournaments consecutively when she was in America, being in her 12-years-old body. She is the only daughter of Rinko and Nanjirou and is the youngest Echizen.

Each member of the Echizen family actually can control all four elements, but not as good as their dominant element. They can also use varies of weapons, such as katanas and guns. They can even defend themself without using weapons or their powers, being black belts on different types of self defenses. They have enemies too, and the enemies also have the powers to control elements. The enemies are 8 in total, 2 for each element, god and goddess. The only difference between the enemies and the Echizens is that the enemies abuse their powers to reach their aim – to dominate the Earth and control its residents.

-tsuzuku-

* * *

**A/N: I hope this went well. English is not my mother tongue after all, and this is my first fanfic. I'll be happy to take constructive criticism and reviews. If I mess up on something, like grammar and spelling, please tell me through your reviews... :)  
**


	2. Chapter 01: Meet the Echizens

A/N: Before reading the chapter below, I want you to know that I adopted this story from _Hikari Tsukishi_'s **Elements of the Earth**. So the plot is not mine, it is hers. And sorry that I just updated now. I had my final exams, and I had to study, even though truthfully, the way I studied for exams was not an appropriate way at all, seeing that I was just half serious and always slept in the middle of it. I didn't even touch the books at all for some of the subjects, such as math. Though, I think I would get good marks for them. I hope that I will still get the first rank in class. Please pray for me.. xD

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Prince of Tennis. Why would I make this fanfic if I owned it? J

"aaa" - conversations, speaking normally

'_aaa_' - thoughts

"AAA" - speaking loudly, shouting

* * *

**Chapter 01: **_**Meet the Echizens**_

_Krrriiinnggg! Krrriiinnggg! Krriiin-BRAK!_

The poor alarm clock was broken into millions of pieces, courtesy of Echizen Ryoma.

"Ugh," Ryoma groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She tossed around her bed, trying to find a comfortable position for her to sleep. She hated it when something or someone woke her in such an ungodly hour since she was not included in a kind of dreaded species called _morning people_.

Ryoma smiled when she felt her Himalayan cat, Karupin, cuddling on her belly. God, Karupin was such an adorable cat which Ryoma really adored and loved. Her eyes felt heavy and she closed her eyes once more, ready to enter her wonderful dreamland with her beloved cat when suddenly, Ryoga entered her room enthusiastically and practically _pranced_ his way to her sister.

"WAKE UP, CHIBISUKE! IT'S ALREADY 6 AM!" Ryoga shouted on Ryoma's right ear loudly. Ryoma hastily put her hands to her ears, trying to safe her poor ears from being deaf. A vein popped on her forehead as she tried to sit up while glaring at Ryoga fiercely. If glares could kill, Ryoga would be dead for more than millions times right now. Karupin, which was also woken up by Ryoga, glared at him like his mistress.

"Uh oh," Ryoga realized that Ryoma began her period just yesterday. Waking her up today was just deathly and he completely forgot about that. He had the urge to slap himself, but he restrained to do so as he felt a cold aura behind him. He tried to run away from the room, from Ryoma and Karupin. Karupin could be deathly like Ryoma. After all, he was trained by Ryoma herself, and he knew how powerful Ryoma was. Suddenly, fire surrounded the door, preventing Ryoga from running away from her. Slowly but surely, Ryoga turned around to face his little sister and the cat, only to see a gigantic frying pan on Ryoma's left hand and a ball of fire on her right hand and large sharp claws on Karupin's paws, both ready to attack him. Ryoga gulped nervously.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHhhhH!" _BAK BIK BUK SCRATCH SCRATCH %%^$*($#))_)(*^%^%#!&)_

Rinko sighed tiredly as she heard the ruckus from upstairs. "Ryoga never learns, doesn't he?" Rinko said, mostly to herself. She took a cup of tea from Nanako and had a sip.

Meino Nanako, a loyal maid and bodyguard of the family, grimaced, "I doubt that, Rinko-sama. Every day, Ryoga-ouji-sama tries to wake Ryoma-hime-sama up and after that, he always has burns, bruises and scratches all around his body."

Nanjirou winced at the memory of his and Ryoga's burnt body. He also once made Ryoma angry and got burnt so badly until he could completely recover for a week. It was unusual because Gods could heal many times faster than normal humans. He still could remember how painful it was. "I don't want to remember that. It's so horrible that sometimes even I want to vomit at the sight." He shuddered and tried to focus his mind on the magazine hidden by the newspapers on his hand, giggling pervertly at the pictures of half-naked women in the magazine. Nanako, who noticed her master's usual giggles, walked to him and snatched the magazine out of his hands.

"Excuse me, Rinko-sama. I have to burn this despicable thing first before Nanjirou-sama could get it again," Nanako excused herself from the dining room and went to the garden to burn the magazine, making Nanjirou whined and burst into tears. He stopped whining when he felt death glares directed to him and because of that, he was sure that he would be beaten into a pulp later by Rinko. '_Oh well_,' Nanjirou thought. At least cuts were still better than burns, right? He didn't dare to think otherwise.

* * *

**_Back to Ryoma's room..._**

Ryoma and Karupin were satisfied with their work and went out from the room, leaving Ryoga behind, and closed the door.

'_Finally, the torture __was__ over_,' Ryoga thought, relieved. He began to heal himself with his water. '_Sometimes, I'm glad that I am the God of Water._'

Once he finished, he went downstairs slowly, still limping from the pain. Even though his body was completely healed, the pain would still remain for at least ten minutes. Well, it was still better than feeling the pain for days.

He walked to the dining room and sweat dropped at the scene. His father was begging at his mother to not beat him into pulp, his mother was sipping her tea gracefully and calmly, refusing to even listen to Nanjirou's pleads, and his little sister was ignoring her parents and ate her breakfast. Such a wonderful morning, wasn't it?

Ryoga grunted at her mother's greetings and ignored his father nonchalantly. He sat down silently beside Ryoma and asked Nanako for a cup of black coffee and a croissant. He glanced at the wall clock. "Ryoma, you should hurry up. You will be late for morning practice," Ryoga reminded his sister. It seemed that Ryoma had forgotten about the morning practice before Ryoga told her. She quickly wolfed down her food and changed her waist-long hair into a boy-cut hair and her pajamas into the boy school uniform. "Ittekimasu," Ryoma said loudly, catching everyone's attention, and disappeared. Ryoga sighed at her disappearance and began to eat at his food.

_At Seishun Gakuen..._

Ryoma transported behind a huge tree near the school and hid in there for a while, making sure that nobody saw her. She straightened herself and began to walk before running to the tennis courts. She didn't want to run 100 laps around the courts as a punishment for being late, even though she could use her inhuman speed to complete the laps in 5 minutes, but that would catch attentions and many unwanted questions, of course. She glanced at the big clock of the school and was relieved that practice would begin in 15 minutes, yet she didn't stop running since it would take 10 minutes for _normal_ people to run to the tennis courts from the front gates. She entered the locker room and changed clothes as quickly as she could before running to the courts, bringing her favorite Yonex racket. She glanced at Tezuka who was currently sitting on the bench coach, reading a very thick book with paperback cover. Tezuka raised his head to see Ryoma and nodded at her, and concentrated at his book again.

'_Safe_,' Ryoma thought breathlessly.

-tsuzuku-

**A/N: How is the chapter? I hope it went well, I really hope so. English is not my first language, so I have a bit difficulty to express the characters' feelings. I hope that you won't mind.. :D**

**Anyway, thank you for all of you who read, story-alerted and reviewed this story, and also the ones who author-alerted me and made this your favorite story and made me your favorite author! I'm really happy that there is so many hits for the introduction. Really, thank you very much. *bows***

**As usual, I'll be happy to take constructive criticism and reviews. If I mess up on something, like grammar, please tell me through your reviews... But please, no flames..**


	3. Chapter 02: Fuji's Suspicion

A/N: Before reading the chapter below, I want you to know that I adopted this story from _Hikari Tsukishi_'s **Elements of the Earth**. So the plot is not mine, it is hers. And also, sorry for the late update. I was really happy I got the first rank in class until I totally forgot about this story. Sorry.. *smiles nervously* By the way, MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis? No, I do not own it. I mean, hell would collapse first before I even touched the raw version of the superb anime/manga. XD

* * *

**Chapter 02:**_** Fuji's Suspicion**_

_At Tennis Practice After School..._

One Fuji Syusuke was leaning against the fence of the tennis courts, watching the tennis match that was currently happening. Particularly, it was Echizen against Momo. Nothing was strange about it, actually, except for one small differentia. Only Fuji noticed about this difference, not even Inui or Tezuka noticed. Fuji, in fact, was extremely observant, more than Inui even, although no one knew about it.

'_It's the __time__ again_,' thought Fuji. '_Time when Echizen is being more aggressive than usual, although only slightly. It happens every month or two. I wonder why._'

Fuji broke his smiling demeanor and opened his eyes, observing the game once more. Echizen completely trashed Momo by 6 games to 2. Momo was panting heavily, sweating here and there, but Echizen hardly broke a little sweat. Panting, yes, but Fuji suspected that it was forceful. It was always like that, even when he played against Tezuka, though Tezuka would always win. But Tezuka would also practically make his shirt wet after playing against Echizen.

Sometimes Fuji couldn't help but wonder if Echizen _never_ played seriously against them all this time.

Suddenly a piercing shout could be heard through the tennis courts. Apparently Momo was the one who just screamed as he drank a cup of 'Marvelous Surprise Inui Juice Excellent'. Fuji, surprisingly, paid no attention to him, contrary to his sadistic nature. The brunette kept inspecting Echizen, who was drinking water from his bottle. He (Fuji) narrowed his cerulean eyes when he saw many droplets of water surrounding the bottle, some dripping to the floor, making a small puddle. '_The water should be lukewarm at this moment since today's weather is really warm. Strange._'

Fuji obviously didn't know that Ryoma was using a little bit of her powers just then. She had made the temperature of the air inside the bottle to drop, so the water will be cooler than before. Ryoma could control the air much better than water as air could make fire to be strong and big but water could extinguish fire, which is the reason why Ryoma chose to lower the temperature of the air instead of the water.

"All members, assemble now!" Ryoma heard the tennis club's buchou, Tezuka, ordered. She looked at Ryuzaki-sensei for a while, the latter nodded to her, before leaving the tennis courts to change clothes. Ryuzaki-sensei was the only one in the school who knew of her real gender as both of them had met before when Ryoma was still five years old, being her father's ex-coach. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed to Fuji.

Ryoma could transform her body into a boy's one, but she didn't want to see others changing clothes in front of her. She was still a girl despite of her transform, and she valued privacy.

She hurriedly went out from the locker room and waited for Momoshiro to finish changing. Momo already promised to treat her some burgers after school yesterday, and Ryoma was not the type to reject such offer, especially if it involved food.

"Momo-senpai," Ryoma greeted Momoshiro when he went out from the room along with the other regulars. "Let's go."

"Go? To where?" Momoshiro asked, scratching his head in confusion.

Ryoma rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Don't tell me you've forgotten the promise to treat me burgers today."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Momoshiro laughed weakly.

"Hoi hoi! I want to eat burgers too nya!" Kikumaru said as he glomped onto Ryoma in a bone crushing hug for the fifth time on the day, making the crossdressing girl to have a hard time to breathe, _again_. Ryoma could see snippets of her life flashing before her eyes as she gasped for air. She couldn't help but regret not drinking more grape-flavoured Ponta and hugging Karupin more often.

"Ki...Kikumaru-sen..pai, can't bre...breathe!"

"EIJI! Yamette! Echizen is turning blue!" Oishi shouted in a desperate attempt at saving Ryoma who had recently acquired a bluish tinge on her face.

"Nya? Sorry, Ochibi!" The said 'Ochibi' finally was released from the deathly hug, taking the air as much as she could greedily. She glared at Kikumaru angrily, which made the latter to hide behind Oishi.

"Oishi, Ochibi is being mean to me again nya!" Ryoma just intensified her glare at Kikumaru.

"Ma, ma, so who's going to join us?" Momoshiro asked anxiously, trying to convert Ryoma's attention to something else.

"Me! And Oishi's gonna join too, desho?" Kikumaru said excitedly and showed Oishi the most adorable puppy eyes known to the world. Oishi couldn't help but to surrender.

"Hai hai," Oishi gave in, sighing tiredly.

"Saa, I'm in," Fuji said and as fast as he finished the sentence, many stares were directed at him. Fuji just looked at them innocently with an equally innocent smile on his face."What? I just want to eat burgers." '_And if possible, find out the truth about Echizen's strange behaviour, whatever it is._'

"It's just... unexpected from you," Momoshiro managed to stutter out. "You've never come with us to eat burgers with us before."

Fuji's smile widened even more as he replied, "There's first for everything, isn't it?"

"Well yeah, but.." Momoshiro instantly shut his mouth up when he saw Fuji glared at him dangerously, daring him to say more. Then, Fuji asked, "Anyone else wants to join?"

"The probability of this being a good chance to gather more data is 86.8 percent. And the probability for me to not join is only 3.02 percent. The last 10.18 percent is the probability..."

"So, Inui-sempai also joins," Ryoma cut him short. "Anyone else?"

Kawamura shook his head. "I can't. I have to help my father preparing the sushi shop."

Tezuka and Kaidoh shook their heads in negative as well. "Not liking to eat burgers" being the stoic buchou's reason and "Not wanting to be with Baka Momoshiri" being Kaidoh's. Momoshiro was about to insult Kaidoh back but was stopped by Tezuka's stern glare. Tezuka didn't have any aspirins again as he used up his last one, so he wanted to prevent as many fights as he could to not happen.

They parted at the school's front gates and went to the burger shop, except for Tezuka and Kaidoh. They went to the counter to order.

"Welcome to XXX Burgers!" chirped the employee. "May I take your orders?"

"One Cheeseburger for me, and green tea for the drink," Oishi stated.

"Veggie Wrap, make it two and one small cappuccino," Inui said.

"I want one Chicken Royale with Cheese, nya! And a large cola!" Kikumaru told the employee happily.

"Sa, I want one Sweet Chilli Chicken King Deal. Oh, and please add wasabi in it," Fuji said. The others were already used to Fuji's unusual taste for food, so they weren't shocked when Fuji said he wanted to put wasabi in burgers. This, however, didn't make the employee feeling any better. He was as shocked as hell, if you wanted to know. '_Who the hell wants to put wasabi, WASABI of all things, in burgers for Kami-sama's sake!_'

Fuji added, "As for the drink, Inui, please prepare one glass of Inui Juice." Inui nodded.

"Okay, wasabi, isn't it?" Seeing Fuji nodded in approval, the employee faced Momoshiro and Ryoma, whom he immediately recognised, being the regular customers in the shop. "And you two?"

"Five Double Cheeseburgers for me with three large fries and two medium cola," Momoshiro replied. The others, except Ryoma, were shocked hearing the undeniably large amount of food.

"Ten Bacon Double Cheeseburgers, seven medium fries and three vanilla shakes," Ryoma listed. She turned her head to face Momoshiro and smirked. "Don't forget that you're the one who will pay for me, Momo-senpai." The tennis regulars, sans Fuji and Ryoma herself, sweat dropped at that blunt statement. Momoshiro inwardly cried. '_Oh, my poor fat wallet!_' he thought.

"Hai! The orders are here," the employee said. The regulars took their food and paid for them. They took a sit and began to eat while chatting and talking.

'_Take my hand tonight, let's not think about tomorrow. Take my hand tonight, we can find some place__—__'_

Everyone stopped eating and stared at Ryoma, who put down her seventh burger and took her cell phone out from his pocket. She stared at the screen. '_Oyaji called. It must be serious since he rarely calls someone.._' Ryoma thought. She, then, answered the call.

"Hello? Oyaji?"

"_Ryoma, is that you?"_

Ryoma fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, Oyaji. Who else?"

"_Ryoma, there's a serious problem in the city." _Nanjirou's voice currently sounded like Tezuka's: demanding, strict and exigent.

Ryoma's expression showed nothing but seriousness at the moment. "Nandesuka?"

"_Rinko detected evil powers not too long ago, but the powers are not too strong. It seemed that the enemies had summoned some low-leveled demons. You won't have any problem fighthing against them. But I'll send Nanako in case. Also, the demons are heading to the street tennis court you're usually playing at. There's no one in there luckily."_

"Alright, I'll kil- solve the problem as soon as possible," Ryoma replied softly, not wanting her senpais to catch the word 'kill' as she knew that they were listening to her now. Then, she hung up. She looked at her seniors apologetically. "Senpai-tachi, there is a.. problem with my family right now, so I have to leave first," Ryoma lied and took her bag. "See you tomorrow at school. Oh, Momo-senpai, you can have those," Ryoma pointed at her unfinished food and with that, she went off.

"I have to go too, minna," Seeing his friends staring at him, Fuji continued, "Yuuta will be home today, and I don't want to make him wait for me." Everyone, with the exception of Inui, shuddered. They knew how protective Fuji was to his brother, and they didn't want to interfere him from meeting his otouto. Therefore, they just nodded and immediately after that, Fuji went off to the direction Ryoma was heading.

-tsuzuku-

* * *

**A/N: So, how's the chappie? I really had a hard time in this chapter, even more than the last one. I've decided to not include Fujiwara Akahama in this story since I don't really like OCs. I mean, there's incredibly a large number of characters in Prince of Tennis, so why should I use an OC? *wink* Also, thank you very much, minna, for reading this story! XD**

**Anyway, as usual, I'll be happy to take constructive criticism and reviews. If I mess up on something, like grammar, please tell me through your reviews... But please, no flames.. XD I'm still a beginner after all, and you know that this is my first story. Moreover, English is not my mother tongue... *smiles***


End file.
